


Eye of the Storm

by vassalady



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and James exchange a few last teasing remarks before their return to Earth to face the Reapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

Steve was just finishing the last checks on the shuttle when he heard James start grunting and clapping. He looked over his shoulder to see James, shirtless, doing push-ups. He would push himself with enough force to allow himself to clap before catching himself and moving smoothly into another push-up. 

“You’re going to wear yourself out like that,” Steve said, turning back to his work.

“Nah,” James said, followed by another grunt and clap. “Just warming up. Gotta be ready, you know?”

Steve shook his head. “There are ways to warm up that don’t involve possible wrist injury.”

“Well, yeah, but you’re busy with your own stuff, Esteban.”

Steve glanced back again. James was always teasing, asking Steve if he liked the view (and Steve certainly did), but he never knew what to make of it. If James actually meant any of it.

“I don’t understand you, Vega.”

James paused in lowering himself down. He met Steve’s eye as he hovered an inch above the floor. “Aw, me, I’m easy to understand. I like games, drink, and someone pretty to blow on my dice.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Gotta use your words, Esteban.”

“Could say the same,” Steve said, louder than he’d intended. If James heard him, he didn’t give any sign. Instead he hopped up and moved to boxing moves.

There was a lot that Steve wanted to ask. If they’d make it, what James would do after, If he believed there was somewhere they’d go if they didn’t. He didn’t ask any of these things. It seemed pointless. Whatever would happen would happen; there was nothing Steve could change with chat.

“Hey, Esteban,” James said, still doing pull-ups, “think the shuttle’s looking great. You take care of her, alright? Don’t want Lola coming back and locking you in the brig for messing her up.”

“Well, you make sure she gets back to yell at me for it,” Steve countered, with a casualness he didn’t feel. 

The tension lessened, however. Steve finished his checks, James finished his workout, and they spent their potentially last free moments in companionable silence.


End file.
